President Tsuikagura
by MusicOfMadness
Summary: Momo Tsuikagura's thick headed, merciless and has no empathy for stupidity. So then, why is getting dragged along with the whims Ouran's own Host Club? Oh yeah... because she's the one who started this whole thing.


"Those guys," A girl muttered as she huffed and marched down the hall in agitation. "Again and again, they can't ever listen to the rules!" The girl narrowed her green eyes at the halls in front of her. Her navy blue skirt flitted behind her as she rapidly made her way down the hallway, causing her brown hair to fly behind her in a high ponytail. She didn't pay attention to her white and navy blue sailor uniform as she trained her eyes onto a door in the distance. When she made it to the end of the hall she was in, she stood in front of a door and took a deep breath to calm herself before she slammed the door open and everyone in it turned to her.

"President!" One of the boys in the room sat up from his laid back position. He immediately gave the girl his attention. President scowled at them as she pushed up her big glasses, she held a stack of papers in front of the group of boys before she slammed it down on the table.

"Time and time again!" She yelled in agitation. "I tell you guys that you have to sign the schedule for the time slot you want!" One of the dark haired boys frowned as he stood up.

"But President-" He was cut off.

"No! The soccer club is not the only sports club that needs the fields! So, I suggest you sign the time schedules if you want the field more often! Any questions?!" She glared at them and they all begrudgingly stayed silent, unable to argue. "Good," She spun around on her heels and slammed the door behind her.

"Now to the next place." She regarded the sheet she had in her hands and walked off to her next destination.

I sighed in exasperation as I went to visit the next club that was breaking the rules. Being a prefect is just not worth it most times. Instead of rushing to the club, I took my time. Right now they should be having a break day and won't be starting their club until an hour later. That would give me enough time to talk to them.

It wasn't long until I can to the double doors of the next club I was suppose to talk to. I knocked on the door before I silently opened it. When I walked in the big room I noticed that the boys inside seemed to not have noticed me.

_'Maybe I knocked too lightly.'_ Of course I did, but I don't want to go out of my way to knock louder.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and the group of boys turned around.

"President?" I watched the tall blonde get up from a chair. "What are you doing here?" He made his way over to me and bent down while he kissed my hand. He looked up at me and smiled. "So, what brings you here to grace us with your presence." I resisted the urge to frown and slipped my hand out of his.

"The only reason why I would come." I pulled out a clipboard I brought with me and stared at the contents. "It seems the Host Club has been breaking some rules and I came to address that issue."

"Issue?" He asked, clearly not sure of what I was talking about. "What issue are you talking about, Princess?"

I gave a small sigh through my nose. "Don't call me that. Call me Tsuikagura-san or President."

**"So, what are you talking about, Pres?"** The twins asked in unison. I adjusted my glasses.

"According to the student rules each club is suppose to report any events they are to hold and the members involved with said event." I flipped through the pages that's held down by the metal part of my clipboard. "I'm aware of the purpose of your club and rule number 18 states that each club must have some sort of beneficial purpose and they must fall under that subcategories that define what is beneficial." I let go of the papers and put the clipboard under my arm. "Since your club falls into none of these categories it is up for expulsion, Suoh-san." A shocked look spread across the faces of the Host Club members. It was silent for a few seconds before they started to panic. I calmly watched as they talked among themselves.

**"What are we going to do, Boss?"** The Host Club members and gathered in a circle with worried expressions plastered on their faces. I watched as Tamaki turned to the black haired boy, Kyoya Ootori, as he rifled through a school handbook.

"Kyoya? Do you have anything?" Tamaki stared at his black haired friend with something akin to hope. I watched as Kyoya stood up from his seat and read off the book.

"It seems there's a flaw in your reasoning, Tsuikagura-san." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and they caught the light so that I couldn't see his eyes. "It says in the handbook that if the club affect the school in a beneficial way. By having the Host Club we are helping those with lower social skills and present them the chance to become a more socially acceptable person in order to learn leadership for their future businesses." I nodded, taking in the information, yet ignoring it at the same time.

"Though, I recall, Ootori-san, that the Host Club is still has questionable activities." I swept the tail of my ponytail off my shoulder. "The Host Club has caused unnecessary rivalries throughout the school and even in Lobelia Academy. Many powerful families have their daughters attend there and they seem to not appreciate the Host Club, this could damage our schools relations with them. I have also heard stories about what you do here." I took a short pause to adjust my glasses, my face tilted downwards slightly as I closed my eyes; my hands were still on the frame of my glasses. "What you are doing here is not making the female population socially acceptable, Ootori-san. It is giving them to have a foolish notion that everything will be given to them on a silver platter, which is not the case. Flirting is something that they can live without." I didn't move my head as I glanced upwards to see a small frown on his lips; his silence told me that I had a valid argument. I wasn't in debate for nothing. I straightened up and brushed my skirt out. "So, it's settled, the Host Club will be abolished."

I turned to leave, but a hand tugged on the sleeve of my shirt. I stopped and turned to see a short blonde with a pink bunny tugged into his arms. His big brown eyes watered as he gave me puppy eyes.

"You don't mean that, do you? Momo-chan?" I blinked at the shorter boy and adjusted my glasses.

"That cutesy and innocent act will not work on me, Haninozuka-san." I lightly got him to remove his hands from my sleeve. "And please don't refer to me so familiarly." I turned and walked away, only to find the Hitachiin twins on either side of me.

"Hey-" I noticed both had sickeningly sweet smiles on their faces. "Girls like clothes, right?" The other twin completed the thought.

"How about we make a deal?" I didn't spare them a glance as I passed them.

"Bribing me won't work."

My eyebrow twitched as I found myself blocked from my exit by a very tall boy with a short one next to him.

"Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san, please step out of the way."

"President-chan, don't you want to stay and eat cake with us? It's strawberry today!" He held up a piece of cake. I shook my head.

_'Why can't they just accept it and stop bothering me? If they want to keep their club so badly then they should do it formally on paper!'_

"No thanks, I don't want any." I pushed past them again. There was one last boy with brown hair in my way.

"No." I kept walking past him as he shut his mouth, unable to counter. I finally made it to the door and put my hand on the handle.

_'Finally, I'm out of here.'_ Though, I didn't get far. When I went to turn it, a hand gently rested on my wrist. I looked up and saw that Tamaki was there with a solemn look on his face.

"Please," the tone made me stop and listen. He seemed so different then when I first met him. "Just give us a chance. I'm sure we can convince you that our club should be kept." I looked at his face and noted his scrunched up eyebrows and sorrowful eyes. I blinked and it seemed like forever until I responded.

"Very well," his hand fell away. I let go of the door and adjusted my glasses again. "I will give you until the end of next semester to prove that this club is useful."

Tamaki paused and I watched as a smile quickly bloomed on his face. I inhaled in surprise as he swept me up into a spinning hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Momo!" I tensed and pushed him away from me. I smoothed down my uniform and cleared my throat.

"Well, yes; you're quite welcome. I'll stop by tomorrow to begin the examination period. Prepare yourselves accordingly." I opened the door and quietly shut it behind me. I silently made my way through the halls, all the way to Student Council room. When I got in I sat at my regular spot on a swivel chair and got started on my work, but one thought kept plaguing my mind.

_'Why was he so grateful? I was the one who was threatening to close down his club.'_ I let a deep sigh escape me.

I paused in my writing and stared at the sheet in thought. "Maybe he's just an idiot." I continued to scratch things down with my pen.

_'Yup, must be an idiot.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Well, here's another half-assed Ouran fanfic... yeah~ ~(-_-)'~_

_Commenting/reviewing and following would be great, btw. You also might wanna read the warning on my profile... yeah, so...bye... _


End file.
